Cry
by Meginatree
Summary: My first song fic. Kazula with the lyrics to Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry. This is what happens when I come home after an emotional weekend and turn on my radio. Anyway 'nuff 'bout me. Enjoy and be nice... please.


Disclaimers: I don't own Avatar; the last air bender, nor the song Big Girls Don't Cry. They belong respectively to Mike & Bryan and Fergie.

Cry.

The clearing they had spent the night in was once again empty. Well almost. She was still there, standing still, by the riverside, her eyes focused on the crystalline depths. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the light scent that covered her, mingling with her own lighter, less musk like one. Tears slipped from indigo eyes, tears for one now gone.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
_

She had left her, left her to go back to her friends, back to her stupid quest and idiotic father's orders. The grey clouds that had clustered, grumbled mildly before opening and letting their raindrops fall. The girl gazed up relishing the feel of the cool water against her tearstained cheeks. The robe that covered her slid off and she stood for a second, clad only in her under bindings, taking pleasure in the rain as it fell on and around her. She slowly slid a foot into the river, before wading in until it was up to her waist. She began to go through her waterbending exercises in a daze, mind numb, emotions washed away with her element.

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
_

Her body slowed as she slumped into the water, before returning to the exercise with a renewed force. Tears swam down her cheeks, before falling in to the turbulent water with a small _plink_. Her body was racked with the force she was putting out, as a result of her depression.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

The tears slowed and the gigantic waves she had summoned began to lower. Still shaken, Katara crept to the shore, before collapsing on her back. Lying on the bank she gazed at the fading stars, wiping away the tears. She had to get over this. Nothing would come of her wallowing in misery.

_But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
_

She rose, drawing the droplets of water that clung to her, away, before pulling on her light robe. She tied the sash tightly, though she fumbled with one of the knots. She head of to the path she had come from earlier that night, so much earlier. She cast one sorrowed look back to the clearing, remembering the events that had occurred there, on that floor. She shook her head. It wasn't good to remember. Remembering just caused longing, and longing caused hurt. She had to go alone. She gazed into the tree-lined path, reflecting how much the darkness, reminded her of… well her. Her and Azula. Hidden in shadows, foreboding and forbidden. She began to take small steps down the dirt path, reluctant to leave, in case maybe, just maybe she would come back.

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

She continued down the path her mind and heart in utter turmoil. She wrapped her thin arms around her waist in a small hug. Her feet dragged in the dusty dirt, a small cloud following her. She began to shudder as tears filled her cobalt eyes. A light hand grasped her shoulder and turned her around, pulling her into an embrace.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

The hand stroked her back, comforting her, while letting her sob her heart out onto her shoulder. Katara pulled away, and her face filled with surprise at the person comforting her. Her lips tingled as they leaned down and captured her dark lips with their own red ones. Azula pulled back, and wiped the tears of one of Katara's cheeks, before kissing it lightly.

"Hey don't cry. It spoils your looks" Azula crooned causing Katara to hold back a chuckle.

_But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

She cupped Azula's face with her palms, her calloused fingers grazing the delicate skin. Her crystal blue eyes stared in Azula's golden ones, with determination and love. She pressed her lips against Azula's, her hands reaching round to twine around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. They parted a few seconds later breathless.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
_

"No more." The words whispered them to Azula. She looked down at Katara in shock, not willing to believe what she had heard. "I ca-can't d-do this any… anymore. It's… its hurting me too… too much. B-but I'll al… I'll always love you. Always." Katara ended her speech with a heartfelt kiss, before pulling away.

_But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
_

Azula watched, silent, as Katara walked away her posture defeated. Her lips still tingled from that last heart-wrenching kiss, and the dampness on her shoulder reminded her of the water tribe girl's tears. Her lips parted, and she almost cried out to her lover, but merely sighed, and turned crushed. She began to walk back to her camp, fingertips grazing the trees that she used for support. She turned around and gave one last look to the blue clad figure before retreating to her friends and allies.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

Katara struggled to keep her emotion under control. She sighed before remember her mothers last words to her. _"Be brave my little 'Tara, and remember, you're a big girl now. And big girls don't cry. We'll not much." She finished the heartfelt speech with a light laugh before sweeping her into one last hug, planting a light kiss on her daughter's forehead._ Katara smiled softly at the memory, feel comforted. The tears that were threatening to spill evaporated and she raised her head. She would be strong, a big girl. All for her mother.

_But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

Katara entered her original campsite, the one she had set up with her friends, and smiled her thoughts calmed. She felt safer and more accepting in the role she had been given to play. Her hair swayed gently in the light wind, feeling a kiss of tenderness, unsure who had given it to her. Mother or lover.

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

AN: So yeah my first songfic. As far as I'm aware the lyrics are correct, but I did get them from a lyrics website, that anyone can post on, so they may be wrong. More Kazula and more angst. I have no idea why, but currently I can only write yuri angst or fluff slash/femslash.


End file.
